


Otro héroe en Reichenbach

by lilahenatlantis



Series: Reichenbach Remix [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Gen, Reichenbach Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otro hombre en el techo del San Bart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro héroe en Reichenbach

Sherlock se baja del taxi antes que se detenga completamente. Su teléfono suena, número desconocido, es la llamada que estaba esperando.

\- Sherlock… 

John. 

-¿Dónde estás? – grita, mientras atraviesa la calle. Algo está sucediendo, algo que no había previsto.

\- Sherlock, para.

\- ¿Dónde estás, John? ¿En el San Bart? – sube las escaleras sin preocuparse de empujar a la gente.

Está en peligro, ambos lo están. Sherlock tiene que protegerlo, tiene que solucionar esto, tiene que…

\- Sherlock…

\- John, es importante, ¿dónde estás?

\- Afuera, Sherlock, estoy esperándote. – suena calmado y… ¿triste? – He estado esperándote horas. 

Definitivamente triste. Lo que sea que pasa, tiene que ver con Moriarty. Definitivamente, John está en peligro.

Sherlock corre empujando otra vez a la gente y comienza a girar. No ve a John por ningún lado.

\- John, tienes que escucharme…

\- Sherlock, para.

\- ¿Dónde estás? No te veo.

\- Yo te veo. – triste otra vez.

Sherlock se detiene y se concentra. Obvio, siempre olvida lo obvio. Mira hacia arriba y ahí está John, observándolo desde la altura. Le hace una seña.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No puedo bajar ahora… así que va a tener que ser así.

\- John, ¿qué estás haciendo? Lo que te haya dicho Moriarty…

\- No hay Moriarty, Sherlock. No es real…

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Es una mentira, Sherlock, Moriarty, el código, nada es real.

\- Cállate, John, sabes que no es verdad. Yo no inventé a…

\- No, no, por supuesto que no. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, Sherlock.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, John? – mira a su alrededor. Nadie parece notar al hombre en el techo, a punto de saltar y… ¿a punto de saltar? No, no, no, no, John no haría eso.

\- Estaban equivocados, no inventaste a Moriarty, pero no es real, Sherlock. Yo lo inventé.

\- ¿Qué? – vuelve a mirar a John, tan lejos.

\- Yo… yo te investigué, antes de conocernos. Siempre fui… sigo siendo tu mayor fan… - hace una pausa y baja el teléfono. Se aleja del borde y Sherlock suelta la respiración que no se había dado cuenta que contenía. – Creía que nadie podría ser tan inteligente, pero tú podías… 

 

\- John, eso no es verdad, la piscina…

\- Sólo un truco de magia, lo… Oh, por Dios, Sherlock, fue tan fácil, tan, tan fácil… Para ser un genio, no puedes… no puedes…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes resistirte a los halagos, Sherlock. – la voz de John se quiebra, sólo un poco. Hay una emoción ahí, Sherlock no termina de identificarla, pero no es el orgullo propio de un genio criminal saliendo a la luz. – Eres un adicto todavía, sólo no puedes verlo.

\- Bien, John, soy un adicto. Ahora, dime, ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? – tiempo, todo lo que necesita es tiempo. Si puede hacer que John siga hablando va a poder descifrar esto, lo que sea que es.

\- El Juego, Sherlock, es lo que importa, ¿verdad? El Juego se acabó, me temo. – John vuelve a retroceder un paso, pero aparece inmediatamente. – Se acabó.

\- ¿John?

\- Dile a Lestrade, dile a la señora Hudson… 

Los asesinos, John sabe de los asesinos. Sherlock tendría que ser más cuidadoso, pero se pone a girar nuevamente, buscando alguna amenaza donde están. ¿Un francotirador?

\- Dile a Molly, dile a… oh, esto va a ser divertido, dile a Mycroft, dile a quien quieras…

\- ¿Qué cosa, John?

\- Que el fraude era yo y que… - su voz se quiebra – Que eres la mejor persona y… el mejor ser humano…

\- John, no, por favor…

\- Que jamás me dijiste una mentira y…

\- John, por favor…

\- Estaba tan solo y te debo tanto. Eso. Sólo… Ésta es mi nota. Creo… sí, es lo mejor. Adiós.

John lanza el teléfono con toda su fuerza, como si quisiera alcanzar el techo del edificio del otro lado de la calle. Sherlock pierde unos segundos valiosos siguiéndolo con la vista, buscando una respuesta en un gesto que…

Una distracción.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, John no está asomado al borde del edificio. Sherlock deja caer su teléfono sin darse cuenta y está por entrar para buscar a su amigo, cuando oye los gritos.

Al otro lado del hospital, un hombre acaba de lanzarse al vacío.


End file.
